Love Blossom in The Spring
by mitsugi1012
Summary: Ketika musim semi datang dan memekarkan bunga-bunga cinta. Akankah ia bisa memilih bunga yang tepat untuk menemani hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

prologue

Title: Love Blossom in The Spring

Author: mitsugi1012

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Other Cast

Main Pair: Yehae and (?)

Genre: Romance and Yaoi

Rated: T

Summary: Ketika musim semi datang dan memekarkan bunga-bunga cinta.  
Akankah ia bisa memilih bunga yang tepat untuk menemani hidupnya.

Happy reading ^_^

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi gang kecil di kyoto. Nyanyian burung-burung kecil dan hembusan angin yang menerpa dedaunan menciptakan nada-nada indah yang penuh ketenangan. Ketenangan itu juga dirasakan seorang namja manis yang terus bersenandung sambil membersihkan meja-meja di cafe' yang terlihat sangat lengang, bagaimana tidak, sebuah papan nama di kaca pintu masih menunjukkan tulisan close. Ya, cafe' ini baru akan buka pukul 9 pagi, sedangkan sekarangbaru pukul 8.45 masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum buka.

Namja manis itu terus saja bersenandung dan menari-nari kecil mengikuti music yang ia dengar dari headphone putih yang sangat cocok dengan kullit putih nya. Namja manis yang merupakan mahasiswa korea penerima besiswa di kyoto university, salah satu dari 50 universitas terbaik di dunia. Walupun ia merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha besaaar korea, bukan berarti ia akan sombong dan hanya memanfaatkan harta orang tuanya. Baginya sesuatu yang ia peroleh dari keringatnya sendiri lebih terasa nikmat.

"Kau tak pulang ke korea untuk mengisi waktu libur musim semi mu Hae-ah?" seorang namja imut menghampiri namja manis yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Ani, Minnie hyung, aku rasa aku akan menikmati indah sakura di sini." Namja yang dipanggil Hae –Donghae- itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. 'Senyum malaikat' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran oranga yang melihatnya.

"Kau tak rindu eomma mu?" tanya Sungmin yang merupakan rekan kerja Donghae.

"tentu saja aku kangen dengan eomma, jadi aku meminta eomma ke sini mengunjungi ku." Dia menjawab dengan senyuman yang terus terukir indah.

"Ah, sudah saatnya buka. . ." Sungmin meninggalkan Donghae menuju pintu kaca untuk memutar tulisan close menjadi open.

Beberapa menit setelah tulisan itu di putar, lonceng di atas pintu terus berdenting, menandankan pelanggan-pelanggan yang masuk kedalam cafe. Libur musim semi membuat cafe' ini sangat sibuk, namun para waiters tetap memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka kepada para pelanggan.

"Hae-ah bisa kau bersih kan meja yang itu." Seorang namja tampan menunjuk sebuah meja di ujung ruangan pada donghae.

"Ne Sungie hyung."

Kenapa nama mereka semua seperti nama orang korea? Bukankah ini jepang? Ya, cafe' ini memang di jepang, tapi hampir semua pelayannya mahsiswa korea yang kuliah di kyoto. Cafe' ini didirikan oleh leeteuk seorang pengusaha muda korea yang yang membuka usaha di jepang, ia membangun cafe' ini untuk membantu para dongsaengnya. Cafe' yang penuh dengan hiasan not balok, miniatur alat musik dan selalu dipenuhi melodi yang indah dan damai. Mellody cafe', itulah nama yang paling cocok untuk cafe' ini.

Skip Time

"Ah akhirnya istirahat juga, auuu. . . badan ku serasa habis dipukuli." Seorang namja tinggi mulai mengeluh tak karuan di samping meja kasir.

*PLAKK*

Akibat keluhannya itu ia mendapat pukulan tangan yang mendarat indah di kepalanya.

"Auh. . . appo. . ."

"Kau lebay Kyu." Ucap si pelaku dengan wajah kesal.

"Tapi ini benar-benar melelahkan minnie hyung."

"Ya, ya, ini memang melelahkan dan sudah pasti melelahkan, tapi berhentilah mengeluh atau ku minta Teukie hyung menendang mu dari sini."

"iish. . . kau kejam hyung." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya mendengarkan kata-kata hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi, apa ia tidak lelah?" sungmin menatap heran namja manis yang masih asik membersihkan meja. Namja itu masih terus saja bersenandung ria, ia belum berhenti bekerja sejak pagi tadi, sepertinya ia sedang sangat bahagia.

"you and me tetotetsunai dara, you and me kazewo kan_"

*GREEB*

Seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang dan membuatnya menghentikan senandungnya.

*PLAKK*

Namja manis itu langsung memukul pelaku pemelukan tanpa melihat siapa yang memeluknya, karena ia tau pasti siapa pemilik tangan mungil itu.

"AUUU. . . kenapa kau memukul ku Hae-ah?" sipelaku yang seorang namja tampan itu mengelus-ngelus kepala besarnya yang baru saja jadi tempat pendaratan tangan mulus Donghae.

"Salah mu, kenapa kau mengejutkan ku!?" Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ok, Ok, mian." Namja tampan itu semakin mengeratka pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae, menghirup aroma vanila saengnya itu.

"Hae-ah. . ."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak lelah? Dari tadi kau terus bekerja, nanti kau sakit."

"Ani Sungie hung, aku tidak lelah. Aku sedang ingin bergerak terus hari ini."

"Tapi kau harus istirahat, biar Henry, Hihara dan yang lain membersihkan meja-meja ini."

"Tapi ak_"

"Yesung nii-chan benar donghae-kun, kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja hari ini." Seorang namja berwajah ceria – Hihara – menghampiri yesung dan donghae, ia mengambil lap yang donghae pegang dan pergi membersihkan meja-meja yang lain.

Yesung menarik kursi di dekatnya dan membawa donghae duduk di kursi itu dan ia duduk di seberangnya. Pemandangan itu membuat seseorang yang berada di balik meja kasir menampilkan senyuman, errr atau mungkin seringaian yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini, ada apa?" Yesung memulai pembicaraan dan mengungkapkan kejanggalan yang ia lihat dari tadi.

"Ah, i-itu, tak ada apa-apa hyung." Donghae menyangkal petanyaan itu dengan sangat gugup, tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Membuat Yesung menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau bohong."

"A-ani hyung." Jawaban donghae membuat Yesung menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berarti 'sangat jelas kalau kau membohongiku'. Donghae yang di tatap seperti itu mau tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"I-itu. . . sebenarnya, emmm i-itu, d-dia bilang besok lusa ia akan mengunjungi aku ke sini." Setelah nengatakan itu, wajah Donghae menjadi sangat merah, ia mencoba menutupinya dengan terus menunduk, takut kelihatan Yesung, eoh.

'Lalu kenapa ia memerah' batin Yesung melihat tingkah namja di depannya.

Benar juga, kenapa donghae memerah?

T.B.C

.

.

.

Sorry if this prologue so bad

But I hope you happy

Don't forget to give a review

Thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Title: Love Blossom in The Spring

Author: mitsugi1012

Main Cast:

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Other Cast

Main Pair: Yehae and (?)

Genre: Romance and Yaoi

Rated: T

Summary: Ketika musim semi datang dan memekarkan bunga-bunga cinta.  
Akankah ia bisa memilih bunga yang tepat untuk menemani hidupnya.

Happy reading ^_^

"I-itu. . . sebenarnya, emmm i-itu, d-dia bilang besok lusa ia akan mengunjungi aku ke sini." Setelah nengatakan itu, wajah Donghae menjadi sangat merah, ia mencoba menutupinya dengan terus menunduk, takut kelihatan Yesung, eoh.

'Lalu kenapa ia memerah' batin Yesung melihat tingkah namja di depannya.

Melihat donghae yang semakin memerah ide jail yesung pun muncul, "Jadi ia akan datang? Dan kau bahagia karena akhirnya rasa rindu mu trobati hah?" yesung menatap donghae lekat dengan senyuman anehnya. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau akan berkencan dengannya, ya hae?" yesung terus menggoda donghae yang memerah.

"A-ani hyung, kami hanya bertemu."

"Benarkah? Yakin hanya akan bertemu? Tidak akan menikmati indah sakura berdua hah?"

"ya! Hyung berhentilah menggoda ku."

Melihat reaksi donghae yang lucu itu membuat yesung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.'Ia benar-benar menyebalkan.' Batin donghae.

Seseorang di balik meja kasir yang terus memperhatikan mereka itu pun semakin memperlebar seringainya. "Ini menarik. . . . "

"Berhentilah menyeringai tak jelas mitsugi kun, kau semakin terlihat seperti satan."

"Teuki hyung? Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja. Semuanya, terimakasih untuk hari ini, ne." Leeteuk sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar dapat didengar oleh semua dongsaengnya itu.

"ne, cheonma hyung. . . ." jawab semuanya serentak.

"Kajja, kita pulang bersama" Yesung menarik donghae dari kursinya.

"Lalu kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Tak usah khawatir, ia bisa pulang dengan bus. Kyu kau pulang dengan bus saja, ne." Yesung berteriak pada kyuhyun saat akan masuk ruang ganti.

"Aish, anak itu, selalu saja bertindak sesuka hatinya." Kyuhyun yang harus pulang dengan bus, tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tak jelas. Sedangkan yesung sudah melenggang dengan motornya bersama donghae.

Apa hubungan yesung dengan kyuhyun? Yesung dan kyuhyun merupakan saudara sepupu. Orang tua kyuhyun menitipkan nya pada yesung saat mereka akan pindah ke korea, mereka tidak membawa kyuhyun karena kyuhyun sudah berada di semester dua kelas XII. Dan Orangtua kyuhyun tidak mau memberikan anak mereka kendaraan sebelum kyuhyun lulus SMA.

*Other place*

'Aku merindukan mu Hae, sangat.' Batin seorang namja yang sedang memandang kota seoul dari jendela kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka nemo yang cukup besar.

# 2 days latter at Mellody cafe' #

"Hae, tolong bersihkan meja di ujung sana. Henry, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja di sana ya." Namja yang di kenal dengan yesung itu tengah asik menyuruh-menyuruh saengnya bekerja dan. . .

"Kau Sendiri ngapain hyung?" seseorang yang di balik meja kasir mengejutkan yesung yang asik bersantai-santai itu.

"Aku? Aku mengawasi mereka." Jawab yesung dengan watadosnya. Kemudian ia kembali memandangi namja manis yang tengah melayani beberapa remaja wanita dengan senyum malaikatnya. 'kau sangat manis Hae.' Batin yesung.

"Mengawasi atau memperhatikan dia?" tanya sosok itu –Mitsugi- dengan smirk satannya yang mengerikan.

*Other place*

"Hae. . . aku akan segera menemuimu." Namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari bandara itu terus saja tersenyum-senyum memandangi layar handponenya.

"Oji, tolong antar ke Minani-ku kyoto, ya."

"Hai, masuta. (ya, tuan)"

# Mellody cafe' #

Yesung POV.

Cinta? Benarkah aku mencintainya? Ah. . . . Tidak, tidak, aku hanya menyayangi dia sebagai saeng, tak lebih. 'Jika kau menyukainya, katakan saja langsung. Apa kau tak takut ia diambil orang lain?' Aish, kenapa kata-kata putra satan itu terus berlari-lari di kepala ku? Aish, michin nom.

Yesung POV END

-FLASH BACK-

"memperhatikan? Nugu?" yesung mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung.

"Siapa lagi yang akan kau pandangi seperti itu, selain namja yang sedang melayani tamu di ujung sana" Mitsugi menumpukan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya.

"Donghae? Aku tidak memandanginya. Kau salah liat mitsugi-kun." Jawab Yesung mengelak, dan kembali memandangi Donghae. Sebuah ide jail pun melintas di kepala Mitsugi.

"Benarkah kau tidak memandanginya? Tapi, dia maniskan untuk di pandangi?"

"Kalau itu, kau benar." Jawab yesung sambil terus menatap Donghae.

"matanya indah, ya hyung?" Mitsugi mulai menyeringai.

"Sangat."

"Suaranya lembut, ya hyung?

"iya, sangat."

"Kulitnya selembut sutra, ya hyung?"

"jauh lebih lembut dari sutra." Sepertinya yesung sudah jatuh dalam perangkap seorang putra satan di belakangnya.

"Aku yakin tak ada seme yang mampu menolak pesonanya."

"Ya, tak akan ada. Mungkin para uke pun bisa menjadi seme bila di dekatnya."

"Dan kau salah satu seme itu kan hyung? Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Hmmm. . . ." Yesung mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar terjebak, eoh.

1 . . .

2 . . .

3 . . .

4 . . .

5 . . .

"Yak! J-jangan salah paham! A-aku tak mencintainya, aku memang mengagumi pesonanya, tapi aku tak mencintainya. Percayalah!" Yesung tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan terlihat sangat gugup dan merah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau gugup dan merah seperti itu?" mitsugi menanggapi reaksi yesung yang kelewat berlebihan itu dengan, hmmm. . . seringaian mungkin.

"i-itu. . ."

"Jika kau menyukainya, katakan saja langsung. Apa kau tak takut ia diambil orang lain?" mitsugi menatap yesung dengan smirk yang mengerikan.

"Aish, itulah kenapa aku melarangmu berteman dengan kyuhyun, kau sangat menyebalkan." Sungut yesung sambil berlalu.

"Aku kenapa?" kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di sebut-sebut, tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Mitsugi hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tau."

"Ya sudahlah, kau gantikan aku sana, aku mau ke toilet."

"Aish. . . Tak bisakah ia menggunakan kata tolong?"

-FLASH BACK OFF-

*KLING*

Lonceng di atas pintu cafe' kembali berbunyi, seorang pemuda tampan masuk sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi cafe' yang penuh itu, sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi sepertinya rasa lelahnya terlalu mendominasi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah meja di dekat jendela kaca yang besar itu. Matanya terus saja berjelajah mencari sosok seseorang, sampai-sampai ia tidak menghiraukan waiter yang menghampirinya.

"Konichiwa, bisa saya ambil pesanannya masuta?"

". . . . ."

"Masuta"

". . . . ."

"Sumimasen, masuta bisa saya ambil pesanan anda?"

". . . . ."

"Aish, orang ini benar-benar." Sepertinya perempatan siku sudah memenuhi wajah waiter itu –Mitsugi-. Saking kesalnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya kenamja tadi dan. . .

"Yak! Anda mau memesan atau KELUAR SAJA!"

"AAAA. . . . Kenapa kau mengejutkan ku hah? Pelayan macam apa kau."

"Kau yang kenapa. Aku sudah 10 menit disini menunggu pesananmu. Tapi kau malah clingak-clinguk tak jelas, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Owh, mianhae. . . aku mau. . . Eh, kau bisa bahasa korea?"

"Apakah itu penting? Kau mau pesan atau_"

"Aku mau pesan seseorang."

"HAH? Kami tidak memperdagangkan manusia TUAN." Sepertinya kepulan asap-asap sudah terihat dari kedua telinga Mitsugi.

"Ani, ani, mianhae, maksudku aku mencari seseorang, namanya Lee Donghae, dan ia bilang ia bekerja di sini."

"Donghae hyung? Ia memang bekerja di sini, kau ingin menemuinya." Wajah kesal Mitsugi sepertinya sudah kembali datar. Karena pelayanan yang baik masih prioritas utama baginya.

"Ne, bisa panggilkan dia?" Namja yang sudah berani membuat seorang putra satan kesal hanya memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Ah, ok. Tidak ada pesanan?"

"Aku sangat haus, jadi aku pesan. . ." Namja itu membalik-balik buku menu, lalu ia menutupnya lagi. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan pesanannya, tapi . . . .

"Milk shake strawberry." Mitsugi memotong namja itu sebelum mulutnya berhasil terbuka.

"Kau tau?" Namja itu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Terlalu mudah di tebak. Ok, satu milk shake strawberry, mohon tunggu sebentar." Mitsugi berlalu meninggalkan namja yang masih terlihat bingung itu.

#Dapur#

'Hyukkie, bodoshipo, jongmal bogoshipo. . .' Donghae terus saja menggumamkan kata yang sama, ketika ia sedang menghias sebuah tart yang baru saja dibuatnya yang tentu saja 90% hasil kerja wookie sang koki cafe' ini. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat strawberry yang menghiasi kue itu.

*KRIEK*

Bunyi pintu dapur yang baru saja di buka memaksa donghae menatap ke arah sosok yang baru saja masuk. Namun ia kembali tersenyum sambil memikirkan Hyukie-nya.

"Hyung, ada yang mencarimu, ia duduk di meja no. 7. . ." mitsugi menggantungkan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah kue yang Donghae buat."Kurasa ia hyukkie yang akan kau beri kue tart itu."

"Benarkah? Hyukkie sudah datang?" Mata donghae terlihat berninar mendengarkan kata-kata mitsugi. Ia langsung menyambar tart yang baru saja selesai ia hias dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu hyung. . . Bawakan ia milkshake strawberry, aku malas mengantarnya." Mitsugi memutar bola matanya malas saat ia melihat donghae yang tak hentinya-hentinya tersenyum sambil membuat milkshake itu.

"Ini pesanan anda, maaf menunggu lama."

"Eh, aku tak memesan_"kata-kata namja tampan itu terhenti begitu saja saat ia lihat sesosok namja manis berdiri di hadapannya.

"HAE, BOGOSHIPO." Namja itu –Hyukjae- langsung memeluk Donghae, tanpa peduli tatapan pengunjung lain.

"Eum, Hukkie, lepaskan. . . ."

"Wae yo? Kau tak merindukan ku, Hae?"

"Bukan begitu, aku sangat merindukanmu,jongmal bogoshipo. Tapi, aku malu, orang-orang melihat kita hyukkie."

"Ah, mianhae." Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk.

"Apa tart ini buatanmu?" Hyukjae menatap tart itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ya, soalnya wookie lebih banyak bekerja dibandingkanku. Bisa di bilang aku hanya menghiasnya." Mendengar penjelasan Donghae itu, hyukjae tersenyum lembut menatap namja manis di hadapannya itu

Pertemuan pertama setelah dua tahun di pisahkan oleh jarak, pertemuan yang melepaskan semua tali kerinduan diantara mereka, pertemuan yang indah. Tapi, mungkin hanya untuk mereka berdua, karena seseorang di ujung cafe' itu terlihat menahan sakit yang bergemuruh di hatinya.

Yesung POV

Kenapa rasanya sakit? Kenapa harus sakit? Aku terus menekan-nekan dadaku mencoba menghikangkan rasa sakit ini. Tapi, ini terlalu sakit, hatiku seperti di sayat-sayat tanpa ampun. Apa mungkin aku mencintainya? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Ia namja sama seperti ku, aku yakin yakin aku masih normal.

"Hyung ini. . ." sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku, ku tatap segelas coklat panas yang ia sodorkan padaku

"Gomawo Kyu."

"cheonma hyung, ada apa? Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Amugotto aniya. Coklat ini buatan mu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ini buatan Henry, kau taukan aku tak berbakat untuk hal seperti ini. Yak! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau kenapa? Jangan berbohong!" dia terlihat sangat kesal. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku sakit disini." Ku tekan lagi dengan tangan kiriku, semakin sakitnya melihat ia tertawa dengan seseorang di sana, sesak, rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas.

"makanya, jangan terus-terusan menyimpannya, ungkapkan saja, apapun jawabannya nanti, yang penting bebanmu sudah terlepas."

Refleks ku letakkan punggung tangan ku di dahi Kyuhyun, ia kerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kau sakit? Salah makan obat ya? Atau aku bermimpi?" ku pukul-pukul pipiku, ah, sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi. Tapi...

"Yak! Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau menyebalkan hyung." Dia terlihat kesal, dan berlalumeninggalkanku sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum mnatap kepergiannya. Tapi kata-kata kyu tadi terus berputar-putar di otakku, haruskah aku katakan padanya? Tapi benarkah ini cinta? Aish, aku semakin pusing dengan semua ini. Tuhan tolong aku.

Yesung POV END

"Hyuk mau ku temani keliling kyoto sambil menikmati kecantikan sakura?" donghae terlihat sangat bersemangat saat mengatakannya.

"Ani hae, aku masih lelah, besok saja ya? Terimakasih untuk milkshake dan tartnya, aku kehotel dulu, ne? Aku mau istirahat." Hyukjae memperlihatkan gummy smilenya dan menatap donghae lembut.

"Ok, besok kemari lagi ya." Donghae mengantarkan hyukjae sampai di depan cafe', ia terus melambaikan tangannya hingga taxi yang di tumpangi Hyukjae hilang dari dandangannya. Donghae tak juga berhenti tersenyum lebar, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti berfikir 'orang aneh'.

Cafe' baru saja tutup, semua pekerja di cafe' itu mulai membersihkan meja dan lantai cafe', wajah mereka sangat lelah, dan sepertinya mendarat di atas benda petak nan empuk adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Namja-namja tampan dan manis itu saling melambai dan mulai melangkan kaki mereka keluar cafe'.

"Kyu kau pulang sendiri hari ini ya. Aku mau mengajak donghae jalan-jalan sebentar." Setelah mengatakan itu yesung langsung menyusul donghae tanpa peduli reaksi yang akan di berikan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung yesung. 'mau pulang dengan apa? Dompet sialan itu pakai acara tinggal lagi.' Pikirnya menyedihkan.

"Mau ku antar? Apartement mu dekat dengan apartement Hihara dan hajime kan?" sebuah suara membuat kyuhyun yang kesal menjadi sedikit senang, pasalnya ia dapat tumpangan gratis, tapi sayangnya yang menawarkannya itu adalah putra satan yang sangat menyebalkan.

Mitsugi menampilkan smirknya saat melihat kspresi kyuhyun saat ini. "Bagaimana? Mau ku antar atau jalan kaki? Atau mau ku pin_"

"Ok, aku mau." Kyuhyun langsung memotong kata-kata mitsugi, ia tak ingin putra satan itu membeberkan kepada yang lain kalau ia lupa membawa dompet. Merekapun keluar dari cafe' menuju mobil mitsugi di parkiran. Sebelum sampai di parkiran kyuhyun melihat yesung menyodorkan helm pada donghae. 'Kau harus yakin dengan hatimu hyung.' Batin kyuhyun.

"Donghae, hae." Yesung terus berlari sambil memanggil Donghae. Yang di panggil hanya menoleh bingung. "Hae, bisa ikut sebentar?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Ikut saja, nanti kau pasti tak akan menyesal. Aku janji, ini pasti tak akan mengecewakanmu." Yesung menyodorkan helm pada Donghae.

"Baiklah, tapi harus benar-benar tidak mengcewakan, kalu tidak aku tak akan mau pergi dengan mu lagi hyung." Ucap donghae sambil menerima helm dari yesung.

"Ne, kau tak akan menyesal, tenang saja."

Setelah itu yesung melajukan motornya sangat kencang, membuat donghae marah-marah tak jelas di belakang. Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan donghae, senyumnya semakin lebar saat donghae memeluknya erat. Setelah 15 menit, mereka sampai di sebuah bukit, Yesung langsung turun dan menarik donghae ke dekat sebuah pohon sakura yang terletak di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Wah indahnya, sangat indah. Apa ini bukan mimpi?" Donghae mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ia meringis karena perasa sakit. Yesung yang melihat sikap childish donghae itu hanya tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar indah hyung. Kau tau darimana tempat ini? Kyoto benar-benar indah di malam hari."

"Bagaimana? Tidak menyesalkan?" yesung mendekat ke donghae dan memeluk pinggang donghae dari belakang.

"Ani, ini benar-benar menakjubkan hyung, sangat cantik." Donghae semakin tersenyum lebar membuat jantung yesung berdetak sangat cepat. 'Kenapa kau sangat manis Hae-ah?' batin yesung.

"tapi, menurut ku kau jauh lebih manis Hae." Mendengar kata-kata itu, wajah Donghae menjadi merah, pipinya panas, jika ini dingin, mungkin salju disekitarnya mencair seketika.

Yesung yang menyadiri wajah donghae memerah, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap donghae lekat. "Kau kedinginan ya? Wajahmu sangat merah Hae, kita pulang saja, ya."

"Ani hyung, aku tidak kedinginan kok, aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi, boleh ya?" Donghae memasang puppy eyesnya membuat yesung tak bisa menolaknya. Mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura menikmati indahya taburan bintang di musim semi.

Yesung merangkul donghae dan merebahkan kepala donghae di bahunya, membuat yang di rangkul memerah, semakin merah dari sebelumnya. 'Kenapa jantungku berdetk secepat ini? Tapi ini terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Bukankah ini terkesan sangat romantis?" Donghae kembali memerah karena pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan yesung masih mencoba menormal detak jantungnya sendiri. 'Hae, you know, you are so spesial for me.'

Tak ada percakapan, yang ada hanya rasa nyaman dan damai yang memenuhi hati mereka. "Hyung?" tiba-tiba donghae memecah keheningan itu.

"Hmm. . ."

"Apakah ada orang lain yang pernah kau ajak kesini?"

"Tak ada, hanya kau yang ku ajak kesini. Wae yo?" yesung melirik donghae dengan sudut matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tau." Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega, hatinya sangat senang karena hanya ia yang di ajak yesung ke sini.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, suasana kembali hening. Angin musim dingin berhembus lembut seolah tak ingin mengusik mereka. Hampir 30 menit mereka terdiam menikmati kilauan bintang dan keindahan kota kyoto di malam hari, hingga akhirnya yesung mengangkan kepala donghae dari bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kau harus istirahat, besok kita masih harus bekerja." Ucap yesung lembut sambil menatap mata donghae lekat.

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini." Donghae mempuotkan bibirnya lucu, membuat yesung gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlaru larut. Kajja, kita pulang." Yesung menarik donghae menuju motornya. Terlihat sekal donghae tidak rela meninggalkan itu. Ia hanya berdiri di samping motor yesung dan tidak mau naik, sangat kekanakan. "Ayo pulang Hae, lain kali kita kesini lagi, ok?" Yesung mengusap rambut donghae lembut. Wajah donghae langsung berubah ceria.

"Janji ya?" Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, imut.

"Ne, aku janji." Yesung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking donghae sambil tersenyum lembut. Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan yang indah untuk mereka.

################################################## ##############################################

T.B.C

Hehehehehe...

cerita yang gaje dan pasaran

Tapi, semoga saja terhibur...

maaf klo banyak typonya ya...

please Review, ne...


End file.
